


Sweetie pie

by yourphosiegirl



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Breastfeeding, Comfort, Diapers, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, No Smut, Nursing, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourphosiegirl/pseuds/yourphosiegirl
Summary: Where Hope Mikaelson is a Judge and just want peace and live happily alongside her baby Jo.This contains: Age play, Breastfeeding, Diaper. You've been warned!
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Kudos: 43





	1. Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> I've warned you before but one more time so you get it: This contains cute little Josie wearing diapers and being breastfed so don't like it, don't read it. 
> 
> I felt the need to post this because there aren't many age play on this fandom at all so why the hell not huh?

"I'm home!" Hope exclaimed, closing the door and locking it shortly thereafter.

"Mommy!" Last thing she heard before she was hit by her baby who was wearing a beautiful blue dress and had a yellow pacifier in her mouth.

"Jojo, calm down! Let mommy settled down, where's Anelise? Are you going out? It's a beautiful dress, sweetheart."

"I'm here, ma'am. We would, but someone here has done a lot today." The older woman comes out of the kitchen "Sorry I didn't catch her. She was grounded in the corner and I took the opportunity to clean the dishes because Nayla left early today."

"No problem ..." Hope sighed. "Wait, you mean that Jo was grounded?"

Hope was a little shocked because Josette was usually a real good girl, of course she had her moments but it was unusual for that to happen. 

"Mommy, it was not my fault it the cup went on his own on the floor and made splashhhh'." She gestured the noises that were made from liquid falling to the floor, with the voice muffled by the yellow pacifier, and Hope held the laugh.

"Are you lying, baby? Mama doesn't like lies. "

"S'rry, Mommy, I didn't mean to d'op it. I mean I did but I didn't." The girl spoke like she was making sense and was defending herself until she wasn't. 

"I want you to go back to the corner and only leave when Ane picks you up, okay?" She spoke imposing morals and the girl didn't peep over, going back to the corner with her head down. Mikaelson hated to punish her, but she knew it was necessary.

The judge headed for the kitchen, followed by Ane.

"Ane, can you explain to me, please?" She asked quietly, pouring hersself a glass of juice. Leaning against the counter to hear the lady, Hope sighed fighting other thoughts in order to hear the woman's explanation there.

[...]

Josie muttered incoherent words to her teddy bears as her mommy rocked her slowly in the rocking chair.

"Mamaaaaa"

The older one looked at the younger and saw her green eyes filled with water. And I followed his gaze to the baby's hand that held the front of his diaper. And fired a question even though she knew the answer.

"What is it, sweets?" She picked her up and held her in his arms.

"Pee pee, mommy."

"You're just a baby, aren't you? Mommy's baby." She watched the girl fidget with the comment and placed a peck on her mouth. "Oh, my love ... All right, okay? Mommy will change you."

Hope led the half-awake girl to the changing table, lifting her shirt to remove her diaper, the process was not long in coming and soon she was covering a dry diaper on her baby. Not realizing that her breast had escaped from her shirt because it is quite loose and she is not wearing a bra, Mikaelson feels a tug from the youngest that soon makes a point of snapping her left breast.

"Hey!!" The older one exclaimed in fright, but only received a moan of disapproval from her baby girl and in the same position she stood, letting the little girl suckle in peace. Josie hissed at the position change as it was secretly her favorite position for suckling.

"Baby, I know how much you love mommy's milk, but it's always polite to ask first, okay?"

Josie nodded, closing her eyes, Hope propped her on her lap sitting in the breastfeeding chair and putting a cloth in the face of the babygirl who put her hand pulling and covering her face to the cheek preventing the sight of the sucking the slightest But her eyes opened and she stared at the Judge, who squeezed the baby tighter in her lap, stroking her silky hair and watching her.

After fifteen minutes, seeing that Jo slept, Hope withdrew her breast from her mouth receiving a protest from the smaller one and quickly put a pacifier in place.

She stopped moving when Josie shifted, then got back to her feet, checked to see if the girl's diaper was dry, and then laid her in the crib for her bath.

[...] 

Hearing a low cry, still sleepy Hope found it difficult to get up realizing it was Josie, she ran to catch the girl who was already in tears. Her watch read four twenty-five in the morning.

"Shhh, baby. Mommy's here. What made my baby sad like that, huh? Oh baby, mama loves you so much." He soothed the girl by filling her with kisses. When he picked her up, he noticed the heavy diaper. "Let's change you, huh?"

She talked about drawings while patiently changing her diaper as quickly as she could with the girl fidgeting. Josie spit out the pacifier and tugged on the robe Hope was wearing, signaling what she wanted at the moment. At the request of the baby girl, Hope picked her up and carried her to her room sitting with her on her lap and adjusting her so that she could have access to her right breast. The habit of wanting to be breastfeed all the time (often without asking) is a problem for Mikaelson because it is not always possible and she has tried to set times and quantities but always fails. When your breasts get too full at the wrong time and leak it's frustrating. 

And the fact that Josie wants to breastfeed only on the left breast is also complicated. So the other is more used by the breast pump, which made Hope wonder why she didn't bought a less noisy breast pumps.

While all this is tiring, solving it would take more energy. So the idea of making her stop was once again postponed for a while.

Exactly forty-five minutes later and Hope was already sleeping next to her baby sprawled on the bed as if none of that excitement had happened.

[...]

Josie's POV 

Today I am with Auntie Hayley. Mama was working and the people that work at my home couldn't go. So I hafta be here cuz baby does not like to be alone . 

I don't really like being in Auntie Hayley house because that means that mama stays away from me. At least gives me reward if I'm good. And uncle Klaus gives me a lots of toys an stuff. He gave me a princess diaper and Auntie Hayley changed me when I wet the other.

I'm playing with my toys and it's a really hot day so I get to wear only my princess diaper and my pink shirt.

"Jo, honey, don't suck on your fingers, where's your binky?" Auntie Hayley says and I shrug cuz I dunno.

She got up and went to look for, at least I think. Anyway, I grab the remote and turn the TV on.

"We are going on a trip in our favourite rocket ship zooming through the sky, little Einsteins."

[...]

Hope POV 

Today I had to take Josie to my mother's house because Ane e Nayla couldn't work and obviously I wasn't leaving her alone.

I parked outside dying inside because of a headache that wouldn't go away. I got out thinking that I had to get groceries and I'm hungry and my breasts are aching. Fuck! Today's not my day at all. 

"Mother?" I call on entering the house taking the heels off. "Kitchen, honey!" My mother's voice echoed. "Hi Mom. "

"Hi baby. Do you want it?" She offered me a glass of white wine.

"No thanks. Where's Jo?" "Upstairs playing, I came down to get her paci and make us a snack. Want one?" She pointed to the sandwiches.

"Yes, sure, I'll see her." I say getting her pacifier to give her before she ate her fingers.

"OK." I headed toward the stairs and up. At the top I could hear the sweetest laugh in the universe. I opened the second door to the right without a sound to watch her.

I had a stressful day full of nothing better than my sweet baby to make it better.

"We goin' on a t'ip in a fav'te rock'sh'p"

I laughed softly at his confusion in music.

She took the doll, put on the ground and used her free hand to rub her eyes, her right hand came out of her mouth and went in search of the bottle with water.

As soon as she reached it she put it in her mouth and quickly sucked the water. I came very close and hugged her by kissing her soft cheek. "Hi love." 

"Mooommmyyy." She turned quickly and chipped a wet kiss on my cheek and pulled me even closer to make the minimal space that separated us both null. 

"Jeez, did you miss me, baby?" 

"Yes, mama." 

"I think I'll spend more time away from you to get such a hot kiss and a tight hug when I get back." I tease her earning wide eyes.

"Noo, mommy, non don't do it I'll always give kisses and hugs like that." Her face expresses despair and her lips pout; I didn't resist and gave a peck. "Whoa, I cannot play with my baby anymore? And it's not funny that I bite that little mouth, huh." She lets out a cute laugh and I filled her with kisses all over her face accompanied by tickles. 

"Mhhhmm, mommy nooonnn" she grumbles as if trying to say something. "Say I'm the best mommy in the world, baby!"

"M-mama non I will .." She already has a reddish color from laughing, but I still tickle. Their laughter echoes around the room. 

"Will what, baby?" I stop as soon as I see her teary eyes. "What's it?" 

"Mhmm, I pee pee, mama." "No need to cry, come here." I pulled her into my lap. "Mama will change you, sorry." I fondle your hair. My mother enters the room with the snack. "What happened?" 

"Nothing, I'm just going to change Josie. In fact, I think it's better to bathe her." I heard a protest and didn't even care. "Alright, I'll leave the snack here and I'll watch Killing Eve." She shrugged her shoulders in joy. "Villanelle, huh?!" I laughed at her and she rushed out. 

"Want to take a shower?" I asked rhetorically why it was no use if she was going to deny it, she would take a shower if any. Still I waited for her answer and she nodded, I started to undress her taking off her clothes and finally her diaper. 

I tied your hair and mine too because of the time and also would not dry anyone's hair. I took off my shirt and skirt not to get wet and was only in panties not to get wet clothes. Before I put her in the box I asked if I wanted to go to the bathroom and she denied it. In the middle of the bath I was already soaked, so I took one too. 

When we were done, I dried her and had her sit on the bed and wait while I went in search of her purse to exchange it. I put on her diaper and untied her long hair before putting it on.

We are some lunch and I looked at the time. 

"Mom, I'm heading out, okay? Jo's tired and I have to go buy some stuff yet." I say " Dad's coming home?"

"Fine, honey, your father will be here soon." I kissed her cheek and went out to put my bag and Jo's in the car, going back for it.

"Come on, Baby." I called her who looked away from the soap opera and raised her arms.

"Lazzy!" I picked her up and she leaned her head against my shoulder sucking on her red pacifier. I put her in the back seat with her seat belt and a pillow around her neck if she slept. I started and drove to the nearest market.

I arrived at the grocery store and said and right, Josie was asleep. I wasn't feeling like waking her up so opened the trunk and took her cart out and set up quickly. I took off her sneakers leaving with only a pair of socks on her feet and unbuttoned her overalls. Since it's a little cold, I grabbed a blanket from her and put it over my shoulder. Taking off her belt, I picked her up and put her in the cart and covered her and pushed as I went in the store. 

I read the small list and picked all the things.

By the time I was paying, Josie started crying.

Oh no.

"Shhh, baby mama's here." I bent down and patted her hair and she went back to sleep. Always like this. 

I paid and was soon coming home. I carried Jo to her crib taking off her clothes and leaving her in her diaper, checking to see if she was dry and was. "Baby, wake up." I calmly called her to wake up to eat.

"Come on .." I put her on the chair with me when I realized she wouldn't want to get up to eat, but I had to feed her so she wouldn't sleep hungry. I took off my shirt, tucked it in my lap and guided her mouth to my breast, before taking the pacifier from her, and soon she began to suck. She opened her eyes and looked around, closed them again with the pimp I began to make, and snuggled, putting her hand on my other breast, playing with my nipple. 

I honestly hate nursing her when my breasts are so full because it kinda hurts and right now my chest is aching and very sore and I know that even after breastfeeding her I will have to pump. 

But I can't look at her without thinking how much I love and care about her. She's the light of my life. 

I saw a drop drip and wiped it smiling weakly leaving a kiss on her hair, I say" I love you so much, sweetheart." and settled back in the chair closing my eyes and letting the moment roll.


	2. Red ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just came back from the hospital today lol. Yesterday I was so medicated that I thought it was Christmas so I wrote this. 
> 
> Sorry if there are any mistakes, still not a hundred percent functioning. 
> 
> If you read my Henelope story, I will post soon.
> 
> This might not be my best but it was fun to write.

The cold day made everyone in the house sleep until later.

  
Except for Josie.

  
MG and Lizzie were dead to the world. Hope, was not much different, drank a little more than she should last night, but Josie was super alert and happy because she knows what was happening today. 

  
After playing for about an hour, the girl's stomach rumbled. She looked up and examined her mommy. The woman had a relaxed face in her sleep.

  
Josie rolled up closer to pull Hope's nightgown up to access her breast. Once her mission succeeds, her mouth latches the nipple of the older woman and she feels her body relax a little.

  
After a while, feeling restless, she turned around without releasing her nipple and to lay on top of Hope.

  
Her curious fingers circled the woman's face, touching her lips, feeling interested, Josie hold the lip between two fingers and squeezes it slowly making Hope arch her eyebrow.

  
She quickly released it, seeing the feature return to normal.

  
Still nursing, Josie touches the judge's face again and now goes to her hair. The curious hands leave the hair and go down to the strap of the nightgown, lowering the other side and releasing the other breast. 

The girl released the nipple exchanging for the other and closing her eyes when she felt the increased flow of milk on her mouth. 

  
Feeling sleepy she lets her body relax and soon she fell asleep. Not long after, Hope woke up feeling and tried to move, being stopped by the girl on top of her.

  
As soon as she became aware of what was happening, the judge smiled, running a hand over Josie's hair, who snuggled closer to her breast.

  
The slow sucking makes Hope sigh, the feeling of getting up and not having full breasts is great and it has been a while since she woke up like that. 

* * *

On Christmas Eve night around 11 pm, close to midnight, everyone decided to have eat and exchange gifts because the next morning they would leave to deliver Josie's main gift. 

  
And the night went on as planned, but there was one thing to be said and Lizzie thought there would be no better way or time to break the news. She took a deep breath and put an end to her nervousness with a smile on her face, determined that her decision could not have been more coherent seeing how her husband was in relation to Josie, getting up picked the papers and went to the living room, where they all were. "Before Jo's last gift, I have a little announcement to make..." Lizzie started saying, paused, took a deep breath and when she realized that all eyes in the room were directed at her, the news just escaped her lips. "I'm pregnant."

  
They all got up to congratulate her except for MG who wasn’t even breathing and Josie who hadn’t paid attention to the older one because she had been distracted by a red ball from the huge Christmas tree that had fallen to the ground taking her attention away from everything, just focusing on the ball. She decided to crawl to the foot of the tree while no one was looking and yawning, she thinks that there would be a cool place to rest. 

  
By a relapse of conscience, MG stood up crying and hugged his wife as soon as they all made room.

**Hope POV**

I was touched by Lizzie and MG, there is nothing more precious than a baby in a person's life. Speaking of which, I have to put Josette to sleep, she must be very tired.

  
Whipping my tears of happiness, I turned to call Jo to announce her gift, but I opened my eyes wide when I didn't see her. "Josette?" I frown for not receiving an answer, she was dying to know about the present, "Jo?" I called and nothing. Everyone came close. 

  
"Where's Josie?" Freya asked. 

  
"I don't know! She was here now!" I answered. 

  
"Did she got up?" MG spoke up.

  
"Without someone? I find it difficult." Said Lizzie. 

  
"True, she never goes up alone, especially at night." Nayla said.

  
I didn't hear the rest of the conversation and went to the kitchen to look for it. 

  
Nothing.

  
The door to the garden is closed, the door to the pantry too. Where did my baby go? We all searched the whole house and nothing, I was in a slight state worried, knowing she couldn't go far but still.

  
When I least expected, I hear something near the sofa. I took a look and walking over until I saw a foot coming out from under the huge tree. "I found her!" I spoke and everyone came to the room. 

  
I waited for them to help me move the tree because by now Josie is already in her thirteenth sleep. 

"Help me with that tree." I said and they all started laughing without believing. "Not funny, guys."

  
So after helping me take Josie there, we decided to stay a while talking and Jo wakes up, around one in the morning. "Josette!" I spoke jokingly to her who looked at me confused and raised her eyebrows. "Why did you do under the tree?" She yawned as she looked directly, but not exactly giving a damn about what I said, then she turned to stare everyone in the room who were laughing and talking.

  
I pulled her closer and said in her ear, "Is there a reason why you're under the tree?" 

  
_"Saw a ball fall an' wen' to grab"_ She says putting a finger in her mouth and I quickly took it off receiving an annoyed glare.

  
"Yeah, but you fell asleep. Be careful where you go night-night, you might get hurt and mama was worried because she couldn't find you."

  
She looked at with wide eyes." ' _M sorry, mommy._ " She mumbles to me.

  
"Its okay, baby. Do you want the aunts to say good night and thank them for the gifts?" She closes her eyes and fully embraces me, ignoring what I said.

  
I got up with her on my lap and said good night to everyone.

  
"We will leave the last gift for the day after tomorrow because we can organize better and we all will."

  
They agreed and I went up with Jo to take a shower. I left her on the bed with the pacifier in my mouth and headed for the bathroom, turning on the hot water. 

  
I took my shower as quickly as I could and came out of the bathroom wearing only pajama shorts and my night robe open.

Josie was lying down struggling to not fall asleep. When she saw me, she was already asking to nurse. _"Mommy? 'm hungry_." She pouted and I gave her a kiss. "

"Mommys gonna clean you up then you can nurse." I started taking off her Christmas clothes and she protested.

  
 _"Mamaaa..."_

  
"Shhh, the mama only talks once, Jo." After taking her clothes off, while distracting, I finally managed to clean her. The night's cold so I dressed her in a purple bodysuit after putting her diaper. 

  
_"eat?"_ She asked and I nodded, arranging her on my lap. I put the pillow on, letting her lie down in a more comfortable way. 

  
I sighed as she started to nurse, I was already sore because I breastfed so much today, Josies was being kinda fussy. 

  
In a few minutes, my baby was already sleeping peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked! Haven't wrote in almost a month so yeah...
> 
> See ya, xxsunxx

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you if you're reading this update will be soon enough and leave comments on what you think and how can I improve. I accept requests to write too if you're interested!


End file.
